


Groupie

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: He jumped up and down in excited victory, then pulled you into a hug, whispering, “Wait back stage for me and we’ll have some real fun after the show,” into your ear. You felt like the luckiest girl in the world.





	Groupie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on August 14, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: So… forever ago, someone requested Hongbin/Fan after a fansign. I changed that to Hongbin/Fan after a Milkyway Showcase. My initial idea for this fic was never… nice. But I feel like I wrote it a lot more harsh than the initial idea. Hongbin is pretty out of character (in my opinion) and a real bastard in this. This is also really not my best writing, but I’ve had the idea for this fic for a while, it was just getting it down. I almost didn’t want to write it because it was a pretty harsh response to the request, which is part of the reason it took so long to write. It’s probably nothing like the anon wanted but… oh well. Hope you enjoy anyway~

“You actually waited.” You jumped when you heard Hongbin’s deep voice beside you, your heart beginning to beat so fast you thought it’d beat out of your chest. You turned to look at him, but couldn’t look him in the face for more than a second and quickly dropped your eyes to the ground.

“You told me to,” you said, remembering the way he’d told you to wait backstage for him so you could ‘have some fun’ after you’d chosen his rose on stage in front of hundreds, if not a couple thousand other starlights. The tone in his voice left little doubt about his intentions and had left your legs weak, so you waited in the room backstage that he’d specified. He closed the door behind him, securing your privacy.

“I almost wasn’t expecting you to.” He stepped forward and caught your chin, lifting it up so he could see your face. “You’re really cute, but don’t really look like the type do something so crazy.”

“I’m not cu–” you started to object, but the words died on your tongue when he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his teeth showing. God that was so much more beautiful close up.

“You’re so cute I don’t think I would have been able to get you off my mind,” Hongbin complimented again. “The way you reacted when we were trying to win your affection–it was just too cute.”

“I-I’m really n-not,” you stammered, weakly attempting to step back, your face flaring a bright red.

“I wouldn’t ask you back if I didn’t think you were my type,” he insisted, his smile still firmly in place. His grip on your chin tightened ever so slightly as he stared down into your eyes. He was sweaty, oh so so sweaty. He’d just finished a showcase after all, but his stunning looks combined with that heavenly smile and the scent of his sweat was overwhelming. It felt like your heart was about to beat out of your chest. You felt faint.

You opened your mouth to say something–anything–but nothing came out. Hongbin’s grin only widened. He released you chin and stepped back, heading towards the mirror on the far wall. He stripped off his shirt and used the towel he’d carried in to wipe off some of the sweat on his chest and neck, looking back at you in the mirror. Your legs felt weak. He turned around and motioned for you to come with his fingers. You obeyed before you could even think about it. He smirked when you got close, fingers reaching for your cheeks and pulling you in for a kiss that stole your breath away. When he pulled back, his hand ghosted down to the hem of your shirt, drawing your eyes with it.

“How about you take that off?” he suggested, though it felt more like an order. You swallowed, barely able to believe what was happening. You gave a slight nod and pulled your shirt off, feeling extremely exposed under his gaze. He smile again and leaned back in to kiss you again, one hand wrapping around your waist and the other coming up to squeeze your breast. The kiss was smooth, dominating, sent your mind reeling. He started to press down on your hips, breaking the kiss as he guided you down to your knees in front of him. “We don’t have a lot of time before they’ll start looking for me, so this is going to have to be quick.”

“R-right,” you stuttered, hands trembling a bit as you reached out and unfastened his fly. Your mind was hazing out, quite unable to believe what you were about to do was actually about to happen. You pulled him out, swallowing as you took in the sight. It wasn’t what you were expecting, but then again, you didn’t really know what to expect and your brain seemed to be starting to malfunction at being in such a situation.

You gave him a few strokes before leaning forward and giving the head a good lick, then dipped down to lick up the length a couple times. You took the head into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the head as you started to suck, his length getting harder by the second. He sighed, his hand coming up to your hair, pushing it out of your face as he buried his hand in it. You took more of him in, daring to look up at him as you did. You caught his half-lidded and heated stare, and the look he gave you sent a shiver down your spine and straight between your legs.

“Hongbin, they want to head out in thir–” The door suddenly opened, accompanied by N’s voice, and your heart stopped. You tried to pull back, but Hongbin held you in place. You gripped his hips tighter in your fright, but he didn’t let up. “Again?” N asked after a stunned silence. “Are you planning on fucking all the girls that chose you during the tour?” You froze up at those words.

“She wouldn’t have come back if she wasn’t interested,” Hongbin replied. You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to pull away again. You knew he was propositioning sex when he told you to wait backstage, but you hadn’t exactly thought through that if he’d asked you, the chances of making the same offer at the other showcases was high. When he didn’t let you pull back, you started to bite down. He hissed and jerked your head back, and N laughed from behind you. “What the–” You reached up and jerked his hand off your head.

“I don’t think I want to do this anymore,” you said firmly, grabbing for your shirt from where Hongbin had dropped it. You put it on quickly and slid past N with your head bowed, ignoring the snide comments at your back as you began looking for the exit, stomach rolling and feeling like you wanted to vomit.


End file.
